Sonny in the Dark
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: It's been months since the death of Terry. Sonny and Chad are finally happy together but when dancing at a ball something terrible happens. Sequal to Chad's discovery. Read the first story before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe was the most happiness person in Condor studios.

Yet she was broken just six months ago all because of her mother's ex boyfriend, Terry, who abused her for her wages.

Now she had put that all behind because the dreadful man was dead.

Twirling around in her dressing room she shared with Tawni, she didn't notice her boyfriend coming in.

"You seem happy Sonshine," said the three names heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny smiled and blushes as Chad said her nickname. He wrapped his arms from behind her as she rested her head on his chest.

"My Sonshine?"

"Yes, my sterling knight."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, there's this ball me and my brother are supposed to attend to and Tory told me I will need to bring someone with me and you are at the top of my list. So will you come with me?"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"That's fine with me."

Chad grinned and kissed her brunette locks.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah, fine, absolutely."

Sonny turned around and kissed him passionately, her arms around his neck with his circled around her waist.

The next night, Sonny looked like a princess.

She was dressed in pastel pink Grace Kelly style dress, with a golden sash. Her hair in long curls held back with a golden head band. She let Tawni do her make up with pink lipstick, white eye shadow finished with black mascara and eye liner.

"You know Sonny I've never seen Chad like this since you two got together."

"Neither have I."

Tawni sighed, "It reminds me back when we were six, when we did the Goody Gang series. He was always pretending to be happy when he wasn't."

"Tawni why do you think Chad likes me? We're two different people with different backgrounds. I mean I lived in an apartment in Wisconsin since I was born while he was being filmed in ads and T.V. shows."

"Opposites do attract Sonny." Tawni shrugged.

It wasn't long until Chad picked up his girlfriend in a stretch limo.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with gold cufflinks.

His jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw Sonny.

"You look beautiful." He said while his cheeks turned crimson.

"Thanks. You look distinguished yourself."

"Thank you," Chad held out his arm, "Shall we my glamorous girl?"

"Of course, my buoyant boyfriend," Sonny threaded her arm around Chad's.

The two got into the limo and drove off.

Half an hour later, Sonny and Chad arrived at a The Diamond Hotel. The grandest hotel in Hollywood anybody could imagine.

Tory Ben Cooper was waiting for them outside. He smiled when he saw them getting out of the limo.

"I was starting to wonder when you two would come." He said hugging them both.

He led them into the hotel where Sonny's mouth dropped.

The foyer was huge with a great diamond chandelier that captured the light at every angle. A long velvet rug ran along in different direction, one pleated up the stairs of marble. On the walls old valuable looking paintings hung.

"I've never seen anything like it." Sonny said gazing around the vast hall.

Chad smiled and continued leading her in.

"All the guests are in the ballroom, you two should go. I'll meet you afterwards." Tory said looking to the direction of a huge doorway.

He smiled at the couple and walked off.

"Where's your brother going?" Sonny asked.

"He's part of the Orchestra that'll play tonight. This is where he works in music He plays the cello."

The two were in the grand ball room that was decorated in gold, silver and red.

"_May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen?" _The announcer said on a microphone on the west side of the ball room.

"_I would like to ask the gentleman who invited his lady friend to be ready for the first dance of tonight." _

Chad looked at Sonny, the lights sparkling in his eyes.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand.

Sonny blushed and smiled, "Of course." She took his hand and they both walked into the centre.

Chad placed his hand on Sonny's waist while she placed hers on his shoulder.

The devotees waltz around the immense room with the other guests.

"I've never felt this way before, ever." Sonny whispered as Chad twirled her around.

"Me neither," He replied.

Suddenly everything went horribly dark...


	2. Chapter 2

The lights went out everything turning pitch black.

Chad blindly wrapped his arms around Sonny as she did the same not to lose each other.

Suddenly Sonny felt someone pulling her away from her boyfriend. She immediately struggled,

"Cha-" she tried to scream, but her capturer clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sonny? Sonny!" Chad yelled panicking. He held his arms out trying to find her but it was no use she was gone.

****

Sonny felt rough hands tugging her through deserted halls, her kidnapper had gagged her to stop her screaming, the actress looked up to get a view of them but they were wearing night vision goggles and a balaclava.

They continued dragging her until they stopped outside, she struggled trying to get free.

"Hey stop squirming!" It was a man's voice. "Keeping trying to escape and you'll be sleeping with the fishes!"

Sonny froze, the man tugged her to a red Skoda and threw her in the back seat, "Stay down and you might survive!" The hijacker growled slamming the door and getting in to the driver's seat.

Tears shredded from Sonny's eyes, she had just been abducted.

_Help me Chad_

****

Half an hour later, the lights finally came on; Chad looked around desperately for his girlfriend but couldn't see her anywhere.

He ran over to the orchestra, "Tory! Sonny's gone!"

Tory's eyes widened, he put down his instrument down and ran to his brother, "What happened?" "When the lights went out I felt her being pulled away from me, I looked everywhere she's gone!"

Tory's mouth hung open.

"Go call the police at the front desk; I'll get security to check the cameras."

Chad nodded and ran to the foyer.

Nobody was at the front desk so he took the liberty of using the phone.

"Hello Police? Yes it's Chad Dylan Cooper, my Girlfriend Sonny Munroe, she's missing. We're at this ball at the diamond hotel, the lights went out and when they came back on again she was nowhere in the ballroom. I think she's been kidnapped."

****

The car finally stopped at a murky alley way, the man opened the door and dragged Sonny out.

"Don't make a sound!" He sneered.

He pulled her to an old murky house with boarded windows he opened the door and dragged her inside.

The house was revolting, ashes lay everywhere on the floor, water dripped from the corners of the ceiling, the wood was rotted and moulded.

Her kidnapper dragged her up the rickety old staircase, pulled her into an old room with a mattress in it and chained her ankle to a water pipe.

Sonny was too scared to say anything. She stared frantically at her hostage taker who sat down in front of her.

"I guess you're wondering why I kidnapped you Allison Munroe."

Sonny felt the hair on her arms and neck stand up on ends.

"You know why I took you?"  
"Because... I'm famous?" She squeaked.

That made him roar with laughter, "Good one! But NO! You remember what happened to your mother's ex boyfriend, Terry? Who was shot by police? Well guess who I am?"

He took off the balaclava revealing his identity: Cold black eyes, dark gold hair tied in a loose plait, with a long scar running down his left cheek.

"I'm Coda, his brother. And guess what I'm going to do little miss sunshine, I'm gonna revenge him. As soon as your little lover boy gets here."

Sonny's eyes hardly blinked.

***

Chad was pacing back and forth, he couldn't stop worrying about Sonny, and it had been twenty minutes since he called the police who still hadn't arrived yet.

His brother cam running up to him, "Chad I've got good news and bad news."

"Start with the bad news,"

"Well, when security checked the videos, they saw a man going into the power room, I think Sonny was kidnapped. But the good news is we saw who turned the power off and kidnapped Sonny, security caught a good look of him..." Tory's face looked uneasy.

"What? Tell me Tory!"

Tory swallowed, "He's the brother of Sonny's mother's ex."

Chad felt his heart sink like a bag of rocks.

Police officers came running in, Chad felt himself fume with anger.

"Where were you? I called you twenty minutes ago!"

"Not many officers are on duty, Mr. Cooper. We're sorry for any inconvenience."

Chad looked like he was about to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

Tory intervened before Chad was about to yell, "Look my brother's girlfriend has been kidnapped and as you can see, we're both worried sick about her!"

The officer's eyes widened, "Did you check the security cameras?"

"Yeah, we have a strong suspicion of who took her, remember that man who was after Chad and Sonny six months ago? Terry?"

The police officer nodded sternly, "Yes, but he's dead."

"Yeah I know but we might have seen his brother, Cody, Codas...."

"CODA STEWART!" The officer exclaimed, "He escaped prison about a week ago...Right after he was told about his brother..."

Chad was in shock but didn't say anything all he did was stare at the floor, tears locked in his eyes.

***

Sonny was shivering on the mattress, the chain around her ankle already made a large purple bruise.

Black tears leaked down her face staining her cheeks.

Coda came in carrying a plate of bread and water; he placed it next to her without looking at her.

"I bet Chad misses you terribly." He said sneering heartlessly.

Sonny sniffed not looking at him.

"So, when lover boy gets here, you two will find out what a happily ever after is, for me!" He left her laughing cruelly as tears leaked down her face.

"Please Chad, be quick." She whispered looking up through the hole in the ceiling. Rain drops fell from the sky leaking into the room.

Sonny coughed heavily, the dust was catching her lungs sharply and the rain made her chills inferior.

***

Chad was out of his mind with worry as he stared out the large window that was splattered with raindrops.

"Chad," Tory put a hand on his shoulder, "We will find Sonny and we know it has to be that Coda guy."

Chad nodded solemnly, "Where ever she is she must be freezing, it's pouring outside."

Tory slung his arm around him, "We WILL find her, bro. The police are gonna see if he's been secretly tagged. For now we'll just have to wait."

"Not for long," A woman in a black trench coat came up to them. "I'm detective Armoury, Mr. Cooper I have good news for you."

"Tell me please!"Chad pleaded.

"Coda Stewart was confidentially tagged two years ago after he was sentenced for kidnapping 39 young people."

"You mean he can be tracked down?"

"Of course, but it will take some time Mr. Cooper. In the mean time you should get some rest you look bushed." With that she walked away.

"She's right Chad, you should get some rest. I'll go to the foyer and get you a room."

He nodded to his brother and sat next to the window his head on the cool glass.

********

Coda Stewart was pacing around the old shabby house, wondering what to do.

He went up the old staircase to check on Allison, who fell asleep in the cold. Asleep...

He grinned a toothy grin.

He got out his cell phone and called The Diamond Hotel and asked to speak to Chad Dylan Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad lay on the large four poster bed staring at the ceiling. Tears stained his face.

Tory came in and next to him, "I've never seen you like this since Mom and Dad died."

Chad nodded slowly. "I can't stop thinking about her, she could be sick by now."

"Come on! Why did the fighter, who kicked and punctured by his girlfriend's mother's ex with spiked boots until he was bleeding, keep on fighting to survive and stay strong?"

"Cos he did it for his girlfriend,"

"And why did his girlfriend want him to be strong?"  
"Cos he loves her, they both love each other."

"And so they want to stay..."

"Strong."

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Look C, you know you have to stay strong, for Sonny."

Chad continued to stare at the ceiling, "I just need to know she's ok."

There was a knock at the door, Tory got up and went to open it.

A man in a silk suit holding a silver platter with a stylish phone on it, stood at the door, "Is there a Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper here, sir?"

Tory looked towards Chad and motioned him to come forwards, Chad reluctantly got up and came over.

"There is someone wanting to talk to you on the phone, Master Cooper." He gave the platter to Tory and left.

The two brothers looked at each other and Chad picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cooper, you remember a guy named Terry six months ago?"  
Chad's eyes narrowed.

"Forget the questions I know who you are Coda Stewart! What have you done with Sonny?"

"She's perfectly fine Cooper, now if you want her back you have two options, let Sonny die or give yourself up."

Chad paused for a second, "If it's me you want then why do you take Sonny?"

"You ain't bright Cooper; go back a bit, what happened when they called the police who shot my brother?"

"Me," Chad whispered.

"Exactly! You got Terry shot! So you are the one who will pay! If you want to give yourself up come to the Hollywood Palladium at midnight tonight. Alone."

The phone went dead.

Chad felt tears slide down his face. Tory placed his arms around his brother and held on to him as he sobbed.

"I have to go the Hollywood Palladium at midnight or he'll kill Sonny."

Tory nodded. "If that's what you want to do Chad."

The boy nodded. Tory placed his hands on his shoulders. "Hey I got an idea. I'll drive you to The Hollywood Palladium and tell you on the way."

***

Sonny couldn't stop coughing. She couldn't stop shivering or sneezing either.

She was worried she might get pneumonia with all the dust, damp and cold. She ignored the bread and water Coda had laid out for her. She just wanted something to keep her warm. The fiend came in with a smirk on his face. "Your boyfriend might come, Allison, if he wants you to live."

He left her wordlessly, fresh tears leaking down her face.=


	5. Chapter 5

Chad was dropped off at the large theatre.

Tory insisted he took his coat before going out in the pouring chill of the rain.

An hour later the Mackenzie Falls star spent the last sixty minutes leaning against the wall.

He looked at his watch. 1:10 am.

He was about to call Portlyn to pick him up when suddenly some threw a sack over his head dragging him blindly into an alley way.

His attacker pulled the sack off him but immediately he was handcuffed and gagged with duck tape.

Chad resisted being thrown into a white van. "Some fighter you are Cooper." Coda Stewart taunted slamming the door shut.

***

Sonny's kidnapper had left her chained in the old house thirty minutes ago. She was shivering even more her coughing was getting heavier by the second. The germs in the dust were getting in her lungs quickly.

She heard the door creak open but paid no attention to it. "Stop struggling Cooper or little Miss Sunshine gets it!"

Sonny felt her heart leap it to her throat. She heard Coda tugging someone up the unstable staircase.

The brute appeared and in his grip was Chad handcuffed with duck tape over his mouth. Sonny covered her mouth with her hands hiding her smile at the sight of Chad, hoping Coda would think she was shocked.

Their kidnapper pushed Chad into the small room, unhand cuffed him and chained the boys ankle next to Sonny's.

"No funny business." He sneered and went down the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Chad and Sonny flung their arms around each other.

"Thank the lord! You're not harmed!" Chad whispered as Sonny sobbed into his chest.

Chad realised her skin was deathly cold; he took of his brother's coat and wrapped it around her shivering form.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sonny whispered wrapping her arms around his torso as he wrapped his around her.

"Like I said, when we dealing with Terry. You'd have to kill me to stay away from you."

His girlfriend smiled and rested her head against his chest.

***

Tory Ben Cooper was pacing around The Diamond Hotel, he felt like an idiot for allowing his brother go out in the pouring rain waiting for a kidnapper.

He was glad the police had agreed to his plan and especially after he found out that Coda Stewart was secretly tagged.

"Mr. Cooper?" Said the detective he spoke to earlier. "We have the location of Coda Stewart, but it might be a little difficult because of his criminal history."  
Tory looked confused, "How?"

"He was sentenced for murder for one hundred and thirty years in prison. But after several attempts of escaping he was confidently tagged as you already know. If we attempt to raid the location he might seriously harm your brother and his girlfriend."

Tory sighed deeply.

"Though your idea you shared with us and your brother builds confidence in us. By 3:3o am we will act."

The elder brother nodded eagerly. "What will we do in the mean time?"

"We're rounding up more officers to start the raid, but Mr. Cooper I have some disturbing thoughts," The detective looked sympathetically to him, "Since your brother called the police six months ago, Stewart might be after him by using his girlfriend as bate. Since he was the reason the police shot his brother...Well, we have to hope the couple will survive. I'll speak to you later."

The detective walked of leaving an open mouthed Tory behind.

****

The couple sat clinging to each other on the old mattress.

Chad whispered the plan his brother told in Sonny's ear. She nodded solemnly.

"We will get though this Sonshine. We can trust Tory."

"No denial."


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3:00 am in the Diamond hotel, Tory was staring endlessly at the window.

He looked towards the detective who nodded, grabbed another coat and headed out the door with a map and a gym bag.

20 minutes later after driving five miles away from the hotel, he saw the old shabby house where Chad and Sonny where kept.

He took out a Ruger Bisley and the gym and crept up to the house.

Tory slowly opened the door seeing the criminal sprawled out on a filthy looking sofa, his mouth lolling open, snoring loudly.

He opened the gym back and took out a syringe and injection needle filled with clear liquid.

Sneaking up on him, Tory injected the liquid into Coda within the blink of an eye he was far from concerned if the villain got an infection.

Seconds later Coda stopped snoring and went limp like a ragdoll but was still breathing heavily.

"That's for kidnapping my brother and my friend!" Tory spat.

Tory quickly went up the stairs while leaving sounds of distressed creaking behind him.

Up head of him he saw Chad and Sonny sleeping curled up against each other.

Smiling, he walked up to them and gently shook them.

"Chad, Sonny, come on wake up!"

The couples eyes fluttered open heavily, both their jaws dropped as they saw Tory.

"Tory! How did you find us?" Chad exclaimed.

"No time for that now, cover your ears."

They did as they were told as Tory pointed the gun at the chains, pulled the trigger and cracked the chains in two shots.

Chad helped Sonny up and the three hurried out of the hell hole.

When they were out in the pouring rain police cars were parked outside the alley.

An ambulance was waiting for them; Tory helped the couple in and shut the doors as he was to talk to a police officer.

****

In the ambulance, Sonny had her arms tightly wrapped around her boyfriend, along with his around her.

"That was scary, really scary." Sonny coughed.

"You can say that again, Sonshine." Chad replied rubbing her arm.

When they arrived at the hospital they were both immediately treated for the harmful dust in the house.

Sonny was given a strong medication to be taken.

After spending the night in the hospital, the two were sent home to Chad and Tory's mansion.

Tory insisted Sonny stayed until she was done with her medication. Sonny agreed and months went past like seconds.

****

They were told Coda Stewart was given a death sentence by electric chair. The couple was relieved that there was nothing to worry about. Though, that traumatic time still haunted Sonny in her sleep.

Sonny was screaming in her sleep as Chad came rushing into the guest room.

"Sonny, Sonny it's okay! You're dreaming!" He gently shook her awake.

Sonny awoke with tears in her eyes.

_Thank God _she mouthed as she wrapped herself around Chad who enveloped his arms around her sobbing form.

"It's okay Sonny, its okay, the dreams will go away. Besides we have nothing to worry about now."

Sonny nodded against his chest, "I know, but they all seem so really. It's scary."

"I bet they are, hey how about I treat you to a day out tomorrow?"

Sonny smiled but didn't answer; instead she threw he arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, Chad returning the favour.

The End.


End file.
